


of school dances and parking lot make outs

by gaydisasterdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, F/F, Fluff, Just another AU, Sam Arias Week, i promise it's cute, it's belated, junior high dance au, pta mom sam, slow dances and parking lot make outs? yes please, soccer coach alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: "The light swings towards the wall across the room and it forces her to do a double take. Amongst the shadows, standing tall against the crowd she sees her. She’s moving through the pack, carefully inspecting the individuals lost in the song. After a few moments of wandering through the crowd, she seems satisfied and retreats towards the back of the room, arms folded across her chest as dark eyes survey the space.The curiosity pulls, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she sidesteps and narrowly avoids being run over by an excited couple on their way to the dancefloor. Even through the darkness, she keeps her gaze on the woman. Maybe it’s the heavy bass beat because there is no way it’s her heart leaping that hard against her ribs. "--Two idiots chaperone a junior high dance.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	of school dances and parking lot make outs

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted for Sam Arias week.  
> I'm a procrastinator.  
>  **tumblr:** gaydisasterdanvers
> 
> come say hey.

The bass drops, deep and dirty, sending pounding beats of low thrumming rhythm through her skin. It’s dark, save the swirls of strobing multi-colored hues that ignite the space with each flash of light. The music reverberates through the polished wooden floorboards, sending tremors through the soles of her shoes as she walks the perimeter of the dance floor. Through the dark she fights to focus her gaze on the mass of bodies moving in time to the melody. 

  
Years ago, she would’ve been a part of the gyrating mass. But times had definitely changed and this was not the place to give in to the pull of the song swallowing the sound of joyful chatter and laughter. 

  
The light swings towards the wall across the room and it forces her to do a double take. Amongst the shadows, standing tall against the crowd she sees her. She’s moving through the pack, carefully inspecting the individuals lost in the song. After a few moments of wandering through the crowd, she seems satisfied and retreats towards the back of the room, arms folded across her chest as dark eyes survey the space.

  
The curiosity pulls, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she sidesteps and narrowly avoids being run over by an excited couple on their way to the dancefloor. Even through the darkness, she keeps her gaze on the woman. Maybe it’s the heavy bass beat because there is no way it’s her heart leaping that hard against her ribs. 

  
She’s not nervous. 

  
No, seriously. 

_  
She’s not. _

  
But she can’t keep her eyes off this woman. She’s drawn to her, as if a magnetic pull urges her feet forward.

  
Grabbing two glasses from the table of drinks she continues around the edge of the dancefloor until she’s beside the other woman, standing nearly shoulder to shoulder as they both watch the throng as it swells with the change in song.

  
“You look like you could use a drink,” Alex says loudly, tilting her head towards the woman’s ear as she extends one of the cups towards her.

  
“You have no idea,” the woman replies as she accepts the cup, long fingers ghosting over Alex’s as they wrap around the plastic. A grateful smile crosses her lips as she tilts the glass towards Alex with a nod, tilting her head back to take a long sip. The way her neck flexes, tendons pulled tight as she swallows the concoction has the redhead’s fingers itching at her side, clenching into a fist to still the impulse to reach out and touch. 

  
Before Alex can focus enough to follow suit, a body makes contact with her arm, sending the bright liquid sloshing over the brim and across her shoes. A long sigh slips past her lips as she catches the quick moving offender’s shirt and tugs him backwards, “Hey, no running! Last warning. Slow down or I’m calling you a ride.”

  
The boy looks up at her, eyes wide, “Sorry Ms. Danvers!”

  
She can feel dark eyes on her as she releases the kid’s shirt, allowing him to return to the crowd where his friends are ‘flossing’ (she doesn’t really understand it at all) around a group of girls who look anything but amused.

  
“Ms. Danvers, hm?” the woman says playfully, a smile painting her lips as she motions towards the cup in her hand, “I think you forgot the alcohol in this drink.”

  
Alex laughs, shaking her head as she motions to the dimly lit gymnasium, “It’s punch, there isn’t any alcohol in it.”

  
A warm breath suddenly tickles the shell of Alex’s ear, sending a wave of goosebumps across her flesh as the woman leans into her space. An involuntary shiver ripples through her muscles and her flesh feels like it’s on fire.

  
Oh, and the way her body reacts when the woman whispers in her ear, low and with an edge of mischief.

  
“Do you  _ want _ there to be?” 

  
The suggestion has Alex’s head turning towards the woman so quickly their noses nearly touch. Her brow furrows as she watches the woman’s face for any sign of deceit. But her features are steadfast and sure, the corner of her lips angled up in the faintest sign of a smirk.

  
Alex licks her suddenly dry lips and nods, “Yeah, that’d help.”

  
“You got it, Ms. Danvers,” she says with a wink as she slips her hand beneath the flowing fabric of her shirt and into the waistband of her jeans, just over her hip. When she settles the fabric back into place, a dark flask is clutched between her fingers. 

  
“It’s Alex, by the way,” she says, turning her body towards the dancefloor to shield the other woman as she unscrews the lid from her flask and adds a heavy pour of dark liquid to each of their glasses. 

  
“Cute,” the tall brunette replies, features scrunching adorably as she works to replace the flask in the waistband of her jeans, “I’m Sam, and I’m sorry the whiskey is a little warm.”

  
“Believe me, it doesn’t even matter at this point,” Alex laughs, taking a long pull from her cup. It’s not great- the burn of the whiskey lost in the overly saccharine flavor of the citrus punch. But she feels the alcohol as it smoothes a path down her throat before settling warm in her stomach. “So, you’re not a teacher, which means you volunteered to work this?”

  
“Well, to be fair, you’re not a teacher either and here you are,” Sam says with a shrug as she takes a sip from her cup and grimaces. 

  
There is a moment where panic floods her chest, the heavy dread that maybe she is supposed to know Sam. Alex is fairly certain (okay, beyond that) that she’d never met this woman before. No, she might be a little bad with names from time to time but a face like that? Dark eyes, sun-kissed skin and a sharp jaw she  _ kind of  _ wants to sink her teeth into? 

  
There is absolutely no way she’d forget.

  
The internal panic must be externally palpable because Sam tilts her head and offers a reassuring smile, “My daughter plays soccer, she’ll be at the high school next year so she’s already scoped out who she needs to impress. Apparently, that’s you.”

  
“Oh, is that why you’re talking to me? Buttering me up to get your kid a spot on the team?” Alex questions in jest, eyes narrowing as she raises a hand and points her index finger smack-dab at the center of Sam’s chest, “I’m onto you, Sam.”

  
Sam rolls her eyes and bats at Alex’s hand with the back of her own, “Nah, she’s good enough all on her own for that. You’ll see.”

  
Their eyes meet as the music fades out and the voice of the DJ breaks across the chatter that fills the space. The multicolored lights slow and drop, replaced by soft glowing white and blue hues that fall across the excited crowd. Alex nods over her shoulder to the commotion before turning so they’re both able to survey the space as the focus shifts to the man with the microphone.

  
“Everyone grab a partner, we’ve got our first Snowball of the night!” DJ Nate says excitedly, drawing a chorus of ‘oooh’s’ from the young audience, “Remember, every time I say snowball, you have to switch to dance with someone new! Make sure every kid here has a chance! But remember- keep it PG!”

  
The music starts, slow and melodic, a far cry from the remixed pop hits that’d previously filled the room. It’s eerily still, the only movement is the slow sway of couples in the crowd. It’d be cute, that whole notion of first crushes, if some of the couples weren’t too close for comfort. She feels Sam move beside her, the woman pushed up on her toes to look over the crowd as though searching for a particular individual. 

  
Alex lets her body sway slightly to the melody, and it isn’t really of her own volition. The song is catchy and she just can’t seem to help it. With the next movement, she sways dramatically, bumping her hip into Sam’s as she does so. It’s not hard, but it’s enough to cause her to stumble on her toes and drop back to the balls of her feet. 

  
“You didn’t answer the question,” Alex says, watching Sam carefully as her eyes continue to search the crowd anxiously.

  
“The PTA made the decision for me. One mom was required to chaperone and I was conveniently late to the meeting where the decision was made, so,” she frowns, giving up the search and turning to meet Alex’s gaze, “I got screwed.”

  
“Those PTA moms are brutal.”

  
“Oh, no joke,” Sam nods in agreement as her gaze drifts from the dark boots on Alex’s feet to the mess of auburn waves that fall over her face. Warm eyes finally drop and hold her gaze, “What about you,  _ coach _ ? Hard to believe you’d choose to spend your Friday night watching a bunch of kids putting their hands all over one another.” 

  
“My sis-”

  
Alex is about to explain that her sister, the actual teacher, volunteered her for the job after finding out they were short on staff to supervise. But the song has ended and the slow instrumentals are replaced by a  _ very _ familiar steady beat of an electronic drum. 

  
“This is my JAM!” both Sam and Alex say, more loudly than expected, before turning to look at one another with wild wide eyes.

_  
And this time, we’re gonna get FUNKY. _

  
Half the kids begin to leave the dancefloor, unfamiliar with the song that became a hit before they were born. Some linger, following the steps as DJ Casper walks them through the Cha-Cha Slide. The wild look on Sam’s face doesn’t fade, if anything it  _ grows _ , and that makes Alex Danvers  _ very nervous _ . It’s a look she’s seen on her sister’s face on more than one occasion. Typically, right before she tries to drag her into doing something that is absolutely not within the confines of her comfort zone. 

  
Suspicions are confirmed as Sam swallows the last dredges from the depths of the plastic cup, tossing it aside dramatically as she grabs Alex’s wrist and moves towards the dance floor. Despite the protest and her own strength, Sam manages to drag the smaller woman to the edge of the dance floor. 

  
“Sam,” Alex warns, crossing her arms over her chest, “what are you doing?” 

  
“ _ We’re _ dancing,” Sam answers, and the use of the word ‘we’ is not lost on Alex as Sam falls into step with the synchronized movement of the crowd. 

  
When Sam moves to the left, she slides away from Alex who breathes a deep sigh of relief, but when the song urges her to move to the right, she steps up and grabs her hand, once again trying to urge her into the line, “Come on!”

  
Alex shakes her head firmly, planting the heels of her boots into the floor against Sam’s pull, “No way. I’m good.”

  
Sam pouts, yelling over the music as she obeys the song’s direction to turn it out, “You are no fun.”

  
Alex is about to find a thoroughly appropriate answer to that question, she opens her mouth to speak, and for the second time tonight she’s pushed aside by a pre-teen on a mission. 

  
“Mom!” the girl shouts, and the sheer look of horror on her face is something Alex wants so badly to laugh at but for her own sake -and Sam’s- she keeps it to herself. Instead, she watches in amusement as the girl grabs her mother’s arm with two hands and pulls her off the dance floor towards the back of the gym.

  
Looking to escape any potential dance related embarrassment, Alex follows.

  
The girl stops and spins on her heel to face her mother, “Everyone is laughing at you, which means they’re also laughing at ME. And Jacob Wirtz keeps calling you a MILF and I swear to god, I can’t take you anywhere!”

  
The kid might be 12 but Alex is pretty sure she’s torn between wanting to slap him and high five him. Because really, he isn’t totally wrong. She takes a moment to let her eyes take in Sam from head to toe and it takes an eternity because her legs are long and she’s toned and… Yeah, the kid definitely isn’t wrong. 

  
Oh god, she’s just as bad as a 12 year old boy.  _ Worse  _ even because now she can’t help but wonder what those legs look like when they’re not wrapped in dark denim and are wrapped around her hips instead.

  
She is  _ way _ worse.

  
“Ruby, that song is a classic. Alex and I were having fun.”

  
Ruby groans, dramatically throwing a hand across her face, “Oh don’t even get me started on the fact that you’re embarrassing me in front of Coach Danvers and now I’ll never get on the team because you’re probably scarring her for life. Thanks for that.”

  
“I don’t-” Alex starts but Sam’s gaze shifts from her daughter and Alex doesn’t need words to know that she’s being asked to stay out of it.

  
Sam places a gentle hand on her daughter’s shoulder, motioning towards the rays of light that filter in from the doorway. Alex tries to divert her gaze, to give the family a moment to themselves, but in her periphery she can see Sam duck her head to her daughter’s ear and the girl’s brows furrow.

  
“But mom I-” Ruby starts and Sam shakes her head, this time raising a hand to point towards the hallway. Ruby sulks off in the direction of the door, and Sam begins to follow. 

  
As she steps past Alex, she brushes her fingers so lightly against her wrist that Alex isn’t even sure if it actually happens or if it’s another figment of her imagination. But then Sam’s face is inches from hers, and the way her eyes flutter downward ever so slightly sets her heart beating harder and faster than the kick drum of the new song. Sam’s eyes linger for a nanosecond on her lips and she’s preparing to see God at this point because if this woman kisses her she’s actually going to die. Heart stopped. No brain function. Deceased.

  
Sam pulls quickly to the left of Alex’s face, mouth just alongside her ear as she says, “Excuse us for a minute, okay?” 

  
“Of course,” she nods a little too quickly, pressing a tight smile onto her face as Sam smiles back apologetically and follows after her daughter.

  
When Sam finally reappears, her tall frame easily visible across the room, her eyes scan the darkness until they meet Alex’s. Sam smiles so enthusiastically that it makes her melt just a little bit more than she expects. Alex Danvers is no stranger to beautiful women, but she is definitely a stranger to beautiful women who want to spend time with her outside of a bedroom. There is something about Sam that feels easy and comfortable, there is no pressure and no pretense.

  
Alex shakes her head, “You didn’t tell me your kid was Ruby Arias, Sam.”

  
“Was I supposed to?” Sam asks, raising a brow as her arms fold across her chest defensively. 

  
“Uh, yeah. She’s kind of a big deal,” she replies in earnest, and Sam noticeably relaxes at the compliment. 

  
The taller woman rolls her eyes, “Oh don’t let her hear you say that, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

  
“Well now I know you’re not trying to butter me up, she’s always been one of my top prospects. You must actually like me,” Alex teases. 

  
“Let’s not go that far, Ms. Danvers. And, if you recall, you’re the one who came to talk to me,” Sam replies, and while her tone is pointed, the way she watches Alex with a grin gives away that she’s just aiming to get a rise out of the other woman. “You’re trying to use me to get to my daughter.”

  
“Oh totally,” she replies cooly, nodding out towards the crowd she’s been eyeing. The dancing has gone from something juvenile and innocent to the close press of pubescent bodies, “I feel like we need to intervene. I don’t know when this became acceptable dancing for literal children. We never danced like this in middle school.”

  
“You sound like you know a lot about school dances,” Sam muses. 

  
Alex laughs, “Oh, definitely went to a few. But more time was spent making out in the parking lot than actually dancing. What about you?”

  
“This is actually my first school dance, which is kind of sad because I’m not even allowed to dance- Ruby’s orders.”

  
“Don’t tell me you didn’t get asked. If you were half as cute then as you are now-“

  
“ _ You _ think  _ I’m _ cute?” Sam gasps loudly, throwing a hand to her chest with dramatic flourish to which Alex just rolls her eyes, “My mom was kind of strict,” Sam admits quietly, as though the memory presses into a still-bleeding wound, “She thought being involved in dances and with boys would prove to be a distraction. Clearly she was right, I ended up with a kid at 16.”

  
Alex doesn’t quite know what to say to that. Because maybe it breaks her heart a little how much this woman (a stranger, really) had to miss out on. Even something as small and insignificant as a school dance. But it’s the way Sam says it, like it’s meant to be a joke but at her own expense, that hurts the most. 

  
“Well, from what I hear you’ve done a great job given the circumstances,” she says sincerely as she meets Sam’s gaze and holds it, unwavering. 

  
“Thank you,” Sam says, ducking her head as a flush breaks across her cheeks. She’s bashful and Alex has never seen anything so cute in her entire life. “I guess I’ve managed despite missing out on slow dances and parking lot make outs.”

  
“I promise you didn’t miss much. Preteen boys do not know how to kiss.”

  
“Yeah well that doesn’t change based on age.  _ Men _ don’t know how to kiss.”

  
For the second time, the upbeat pop song fades into slow, steady rhythms. The second slow dance of the night starts, and kids pair off into couples. Sam nudges Alex’s arm gently with her shoulder and lifts her chin towards the edge of the dancefloor where a small boy wrings his hands nervously as he talks to the girl in front of him. It looks like it’s going well, the way the girl’s face softens and she nods. As the blonde is about to lift her hands to rest on the boy’s shoulders, another boy intervenes, pushing the other out of the way to take his place.

  
Defeatedly, the smaller boy hangs his head and steps back towards the wall. The smile once bright against his face flipped into a deep frown. 

  
“Oh,  _ hell no _ ,” Sam gasps as she slips out of her blazer, shoving it towards Alex who reflexively catches it as Sam disappears towards the dance floor.

  
On bated breath, Alex watches as the woman moves through the crowd with determination. Even from her place across the room, she can see that the soft brown hues of Sam’s eyes are fiery and backlit with repressed anger. 

  
Sam, tall and confident, steps to the boy and while Alex can see her lips moving, she is too far to try to make out what is being said. The boy tips his head to her and nods, eyes bright with unshed tears. If Alex wasn’t already sold on Sam Arias before, the sight of her extending a hand to the boy seals the deal. This woman, kind, beautiful and sure, leads him to the dance floor and takes his hands, gently placing them at her waist. Keeping him at arm’s length, an appropriate distance, she drops her palms flat on his shoulders. 

  
Alex can see the way his chest swells proudly and his smile grows as he allows Sam to urge him into a slow sway.

  
It builds then, the flutter in her stomach. It builds until it swells in  _ her _ chest, something like pride and maybe more. At first it was simple physical attraction that drove her to Sam’s side. But now? God, it was beginning to feel a lot more like a way she hasn’t felt in a long time. It’s scary, but somehow exhilarating to feel so entirely consumed by someone she barely knows.

  
Maybe she’s willing to take the time to get to know her.

  
It’s then that Alex notices the woman stepping back from her dance partner, bending to offer him a quick hug before leaving him with the girl he’d asked to dance initially. The smile practically jumps right off his face as the blonde’s hands loop behind his neck. 

  
Setting her shoulders back, she watches Sam’s approach. It’s confident, controlled. Her head is held high, chin tilted ever so slightly in the most endearing way that makes the smile on her face that more radiant in the dim light. When Sam comes to a stop just inches from her, nearly toe to toe, Alex feels like she’s a fucking teenager again. The way her heart stutter-stops for a moment as Sam holds her gaze. It teleports her back to the days when crushes were innocent and fun, before Vicki Donahue and Maggie Sawyer came and stole the childish excitement and naivety of love from her life. 

  
“Is it against the rules to ask a chaperone to dance?” Sam asks with a shyer than anticipated grin, rocking on her heels as she slips her hands into the front pockets of her jeans. 

  
Alex laughs and regards the rest of the room before raising her gaze to meet Sam’s, “That depends, which one do you have your eye on?”

  
Deep brown eyes bore into hers, making Alex’s skin break in a wave of goosebumps. Then it’s the shy smile turning into a playful smirk, “The hot soccer coach, actually. Maybe you’ve seen her.”

  
“Well, technically she’s not on the staff for this school,” Alex replies with a shrug, trying her best to look disinterested even though butterflies beat their wings against the confines of her chest, “ So, fair game.”

  
“Oh good. In that case… may I?”

  
Alex offers a soft nod and responds with action, lifting her arms and settling them across the taller woman’s shoulders. The flat press of Sam’s palms across her hips warms her, burning through the layers of cotton. They sway like this for a moment, space between their bodies like they’re teens and not two adults slow dancing at a middle school function. It makes it awkward, the distance. Alex wants to be closer, wants to feel the lithe lines of Sam’s body against her own. 

  
And it seems maybe Sam has the same idea, because the hands resting over the curve of her hips slowly slip towards her back, brushing just below the hem of her shirt as fingers slip into the back pockets of her jeans, effectively pulling her body closer into the orbit of Sam’s hips. It draws a gasp from Alex’s lips when their bodies connect, solid and thrumming against one another. 

  
“So, what do you think of your first school dance?” Alex asks, tilting her head forward until their noses nearly brush. She can feel the warmth of each exhalation against the skin of her lips. 

  
Sam smiles, pulling back just enough to be able to meet Alex’s eyes, “It’s interesting. I don’t think I’ve gotten the full experience though.”

  
“No?” Alex says, lifting a brow. 

  
“Nope,” Sam shakes her head, letting a curtain of dark hair cascade across her face. 

  
Alex tucks the lock of hair back behind Sam’s ear, regarding her with a puzzled expression, “And why is that?”

  
“I believe,” Sam starts, smirking suggestively as she begins walking Alex back towards the gymnasium door, carefully avoiding stepping on her toes as she does so, “there was mention of parking lot make outs.”

  
The bells and whistles of warning ring between her ears but Alex Danvers can’t be bothered to heed their demands. Not with fingers hooked in her belt loops, dragging her forward by her hips until they find themselves in a darkened hallway, one lone fluorescent bulb flickering idly overhead. Sam is strong, much more so than her lanky frame would indicate. She guides the smaller woman back until her shoulders collide with cold steel, her body pinned between a row of lockers and Sam’s body. 

  
“This isn’t the parking lot,” Alex says smartly, challenging Sam with an exaggerated quirk of her brow.

  
“Stop talking,” Sam breathes, closing the distance between their mouths in one swift motion.

  
Swallowing the protest at the tip of her tongue, Alex gives in to the press of lips against her own. Sam’s lips are soft to the touch but insistent in the way they slant together against Alex’s, firm and hungry. She’s dizzy- breathless and trembling with the way a strong thigh slips between her legs. It’s wrong on so many levels, making out in the hallway of a junior high during a school dance, but the nostalgia doesn’t go unnoticed. 

  
The thrill of getting caught doing something you’re absolutely not supposed to be doing.

  
With someone you probably should not be doing it with.

  
But the thoughts come to an immediate halt as fingers brush beneath the hem of her shirt, over the prominence of her hip bone. All she can think to do is be closer. Alex boldly slips her hands into the back pockets of the woman’s jeans, palming the muscular swell of her ass and pulling forward until there is only fabric between them. The gasp that slips out against Sam’s lips is involuntary, a result of the pressure of Sam’s thigh against the building throb between her legs. 

  
And god, this is a  _ bad _ fucking idea. 

  
But for a bad idea it sure fucking feels  _ good _ .

  
Sam’s tongue is tracing along her lower lip, her long fingers tangling in a mess of auburn strands as she begs to taste the heat of Alex’s mouth. A low moan slips out as she opens her mouth and-

  
A loud gasp, this time a far cry from the one that Sam had coaxed from her just moments before, has Sam pulling away and Alex’s hands quickly pushing at Sam’s hips until she stumbles backwards over her own feet with wide eyes.

  
“Mom?!” Ruby practically screams, immediately dropping the hand of the boy who was walking alongside her to point a finger at her mother. The look of sheer panic on both of their faces speaks volumes.

  
“Ruby?!” Sam replies, raising a hand to point at her daughter, matching the surprised tone as her eyes wildly move back and forth between her daughter and the terrified boy at her side, “What are you doing?”

  
“What are  _ you _ doing?” Ruby replies, eyes narrowed as she looks between her mother and Alex. 

  
Alex can feel the warmth that floods her cheeks, the way her skin tingles and burns in embarrassment. “I’m going to go-”

  
“No.” Ruby and Sam reply sharply in unison. 

  
All she can do is throw her hands up in defeat, angling her hips back against the locker as she drops her eyes to her feet and tucks her hands into her front pockets sheepishly. There is still the faint hum of energy beneath her skin, buzzing at her fingertips and lips. 

  
Alex lifts her chin enough to watch as Sam’s eyes shift from confusion to realization, then quickly to anger as she sizes up the boy at Ruby’s side before widening her stance and settling her hands on her hips.

  
“You. Go.” 

  
The kid looks grateful but practically sprints back to the gym before the tension builds any further. Alex wishes she could do the same. 

  
“I cannot believe you. Seriously?!” Ruby groans, “Can’t you just be normal for once?”

  
“Excuse me?” Sam says, her voice raising an octave as she steps closer to her daughter, “I’m an adult. And I wasn’t born yesterday, I know what you were up to.”

  
“Wonder where I learned that from?” Ruby quips. 

  
“Wow. Okay,” Sam replies with a sarcastic laugh, “you are absolutely grounded.”

  
“Yeah right you’ve never grounded me a day in my life,” Ruby points out with a dramatic roll of her eyes, “If anything, I should be punishing  _ you _ for the amount of trauma you’ve put me through today. I probably need therapy. Or like, my eyes washed out or something.”

  
“Don’t be dramatic, go back to your dance, we’ll talk about this when we get home.”

  
“I’m staying at Julie’s tonight, remember?” her daughter states blankly, another roll of her eyes accompanies. 

  
“Right. Okay. Tomorrow, then.”

  
Ruby smiles, shaking her head as she turns back over her shoulder, “You are the worst at grounding, you know that right?” 

  
“Get out of here before I change my mind.” 

  
“Love you,” Ruby shouts before disappearing into the gym.

  
With slow defeated steps, Sam brings herself to stand in front of Alex. A soft sigh slips past her lips as she lets her forehead drop to the smaller woman’s shoulder, and Alex lifts her hands to run the length of the woman’s upper arms reassuringly. It’s comfortable, calming. The warmth of each breath as it skims the bare skin of her neck. The way Sam’s lean frame relaxes into her.

  
It’s  _ easy _ .

  
“You want to get out of here?” Sam whispers into the fabric that clings to the swell of a shoulder muscle. 

  
“Sam, I don’t-” Alex begins despite her best judgement.

  
“I know a diner,” Sam cuts in, pulling back at the waist so warm brown eyes can hold her own, “It’s not far. They have the best milkshakes in town.”

  
A gentle smile curls at the corner of her lips and after a moment of contemplation, determining if it truly was the best course of action to accept an invitation from her prospective forward’s mother, Alex nods. It’s the right decision, she knows that as soon as a radiant grin breaks across Sam’s face. Honestly she’s surprised at the level of self control she maintains when every muscle itches to send her crashing forward into Sam, to feel the pull of the grin against her own lips.

  
“Unfair to use milkshakes as a bargaining chip,” Alex says as she falls into stride beside Sam, allowing an arm to be lazily hooked through the crook of her elbow. They continue through the set of double doors, out into the cool autumn night. “You know…”

  
As the grass beneath their feet gives way to asphalt, Alex pulls until Sam’s body swings around to stand before her. With a mischievous look in her eye, she grabs at the taller woman’s hips and pulls until she can feel the faint brush of warm air against her lips, “You still haven’t had a proper school dance experience.”

  
“Well, we are in a parking lot…” Sam playfully replies, carding her fingers through the short waves at the crown of Alex’s skull, “What are you waiting for?”

  
Without hesitation, Alex kisses her back. 

  
  



End file.
